The Next Generation Tournament Round 1
Round One Subject: '''Glee Connections '''Assignment: '''You will all be assigned an episode of Glee: The Next Generation at random. Your assignment is this, review and compare all the similarities to a single episode of Glee. It's much like the '''Season Parellels '''article on the Glee TV Show Wiki. Read over or review the episode you've been assigned and then find the episode of Glee that it most resembles. Make sure to note and comment on all similarities (such as artists used, plot points, issues addressed, themes, episode numbers, season number, etc.). The more similarities you find and make note of, the higher your score will be. Remember, be creative and observant. The more similarities you take note of, the better your chances. I make sure to put plenty of tributes to Glee in each episode, so they are there if you're willing to search for them. Some are obvious, some are sneaky. If you can't find that many similarities, make sure you make your assignment fun and direct. A good article can make up for lack of notice. The Process #Each round, the contestants will be given their assignment and notified of the start of the next round via both their Glee TV Show Wiki and Glee: The Next Generation Fan Fiction Wiki Talk Pages. #They will have 48 hours to work on their assignment. If anyone fails to turn in the assignment within 48 hours, they will automatically move into the bottom three. #Once that 48 hour period is up and I have declared '''TIME'S UP, you may not submit your assignment. Anything submitted after TIME'S UP has been declared, will not count and will be ignored. Voters and judges may not use it as a means to vote for or against you. It will be deleted and they must take into consideration a blank assignment. #After time's up has been declared, I will call a meeting as soon as possible with my other judges, Trae209 and QuinnQuinn. We will look at all assignments and discuss them. We will score them and average our scores. The 3 contestants with the lowest scores will be placed into the bottom 3. All contestants will be notified that the results are up. #The voting round will begin. Contestants can '''vote, but in the spirit of good sportsmanship, '''cannot '''vote for themselves. Any votes for one's self will not be counted. Contestants are encouraged to link from their Facebook, Tumblr, blogs, MySpace, Twitter, etc. and ask people to vote for them if they are in the bottom three. Once at least 20 votes have been cast, the person with the least amount of votes will be eliminated. But don't worry, you still stand a chance to be brought back for the '''Wild Card round, after which one or two will be eliminated from the competition. Anon user votes do count, but remember: your IP address will give you away if you try to vote for yourself. Also, any votes from anon users with the same IP address, only one vote per IP address will count, and yes, I will check. In the event of a tie, only votes from registered users will count. If there is still a tie, a sudden death vote will begin. First contestant with three votes stays. #A new entry will be created with a new assigment, and the process starts back at number 1. Meet The Judges The Top 10 #BloodOnTheRocks #Brittana glee #Camsay #HpotterGleek #Klainer 619 #LosSims2 #LoveYouLikeCrazy #Parachuting #TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe #Zinnia3 Contender Progress Chart Category:TNGWT Category:The Next Generation Wiki Tournament